His Doubt, Her Faith
by kevlar624
Summary: Post 5x01 High Exposure. Sort of the missing scene at the end of the ep, after dinner.


**Title: **His Doubt, Her Faith  
**Characters:** Don/Robin (mentions of Charlie/Amita, Larry, Alan, Ian)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** 5x01 High Exposure  
**Summary: **Don and Robin have a little chat.  
**Beta: **sororcula LJ  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Numb3rs and/or anything related to it.  
**Author Notes: **My first try on writing het and post-ep fic. Hope it turns out okay.

* * *

Don was sitting on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table. In one hand he held a beer while his other arm was draped around Robin. She had her head on his shoulder. They were in the living room, watching the sports channel, away from the dining table where Charlie and Amita had decided to talk about work, which meant a lot of math that both he and Robin had no clue about.

The TV was showing the results of the baseball game when Don turned his attention away from it and to his prosecutor girlfriend. Her head was so close to his, his lips brushed against her hair as he turned his head. "Robin?" he softly called.

Robin looked away from the scores and turned her attention to her boyfriend's face.

"Do you really think Charlie can get his clearance back?" he asked. He kept his voice low in the hope that Charlie and Amita wouldn't hear him. He didn't want his brother to feel that he doubted him. Because he didn't. He just wasn't sure. He'd been with the Bureau long enough to know how this thing would play out.

"He didn't do anything wrong," Robin answered, her voice as low as Don's. She had an idea why Don was almost whispering. Luckily, when he spoke, his lips were close to her ear so she could hear him clearly. She just hoped he heard her. "And he's given huge contributions to the government. His work has helped a lot. They have to take that into account."

"Well, yeah…"

Robin watched Don's face as he went back to watching the TV. He still sounded unsure about this issue. Or about something else? "Why, Eppes, you don't trust me to win his case?"

Don's head jerked back towards her. There was a hint of hurt on his face, though mostly he looked surprised. "What?! No. I mean, yes, I trust you. Where did you get that idea?"

Robin pulled back and held up her hands in a gesture of surrender. "Hey, you're the one with the doubt."

"I am not," Don protested. He glared slightly at Robin because she had spoken loudly. He glanced towards the couple at the dining table, hoping they hadn't heard what his girlfriend had just said. They were still deep in discussion over some math, so he figured they hadn't. He let out a sigh.

Robin gave an apologetic look. "Sorry."

Don just nodded. He leaned back against the couch. "It's okay. Anyway, I trust you, I trust Charlie. It's the Bureau that I'm worried about."

"You just keep doing your job, I'll do mine," Robin said with great certainty. "I'm sure everything will turn out the way we want."

Don nodded again. "Yeah."

"I do have one proposal to make…"

Don turned his head to look at her, really curious about what she wanted to say. He had a bad feeling about it.

Robin's expression was serious at first but slowly her face broke into a grin as she said, "You should cut your hair, so you'll give a good impression when they ask you questions about Charlie."

Don groaned and rolled his eyes. "Seriously?!" he said. "Months ago you told me to grow my hair. Now I do, you want me to cut it. You're confusing me."

Robin chuckled. "Well, this right here…" she said and ruffled Don's hair, messing it up even more, "…is a mess."

Don pulled his head slightly away from her hand and gave her a glare that he knew had no impact at all on her.

"Or maybe I should introduce you to Mr. Comb and Mr. Gel," Robin said, continuing the teasing.

"No. You just stay away from my hair. I like it the way it is," Don protested, trying to defend himself.

"Oh," Robin said, her tone challenging. "Maybe I'll just cut it when you sleep."

Don raised his eyebrows. _Was that an invitation?_ "Really?"

"Yeah." Robin's smile told Don that she had a mission to fulfill, one he intended to discover sooner rather than later. She closed the distance between them, with him putting his feet down and meeting her halfway, and they shared a brief kiss. "Really."

Don challenged her right back. "How do you plan to do that?"

Kiss.

"Oh, I'll figure something out."

Another kiss.

Don moved closer towards her. "Care to share?"

Another kiss, again.

Robin opened her mouth to give a reply, with Don's mouth hovered over hers, when both of them heard a sound as something heavy fell. They turned their heads toward the sound and finally remembered that they weren't alone.

Charlie took his cell phone from the floor, his face flushed in embarrassment for watching the scene between Don and Robin. Amita's face didn't look much different. She excused herself, offering an excuse of wanting to get some water so she could leave the room.

Don and Robin looked at each other and exchanged sheepish smiles. Don went back to his earlier position. This time he sank deeper into the couch. Robin put her head back on his shoulder. Both of them shared a reddish face, as red as Charlie, and Amita who was just returning to the room.

Not far behind her were Larry, Ian, and Alan, coming in after finishing the pool game. They noticed the red faces on all four of them and wondered what the hell had happened.


End file.
